The Adventure in the Southern Island
by ChunYinChina
Summary: An OC story about the southern islands. The OC pony's I made besides two from my friends. An evil Queen of Chaos plans on sharing her chaos with the world. Who is going to stop them.
1. Prologue

The Adventure in the Southern Island

My Little Pony OC Adventures

Deep South of Equestria there are two Southern Islands, a small island and another that is a lot bigger than its brother. This story takes place on the bigger island, to the ponies that live on that island it's called Scorcher Sand. The smaller island doesn't have a name, why? (Cause I couldn't think of anything good).

This story starts of in the dirt with the Archaeologist, Dune Sanders, a unicorn of sandy color, black hooves, and a black mussel that fades to his sandy color. His mane and tail was kinda slick back with black spiky ends. His hind quarters had a little dapple of black with sandy color spots as well. His cutie mark a compass the points (N.E.S.W.) where pyramids with a pointer in the middle.

Dune was searching for an artifact for the Queen, she wanted it form one of the oldest pyramids, her ancestor had a powerful crown to help the wearer do whatever he or she wants. The Queen assured him it was harmless, she just wanted it for decoration since she didn't have a crown. Dune was able to figure out the clues to find the oldest pyramid.

Dune was able to get his workers, a mixture of earth ponies and unicorns to help him get into the tomb. They past all the riches from the Queen's ancestor and chamber after golden chamber they managed to find the main tomb. The chamber was filled up with all kinds of weapons and his favorite furniture. In the center of this golden chamber was the golden sarcophagus, hints of silver, rubies and emeralds scattered on it. The workers could find the crown they were looking for.

"Crowbars out! We're opening the Sarcophagus!" Dune ordered.

Six ponies, including Dune, got their crowbars out and surrounded the sarcophagus. On either side of the sarcophagus the jabbed their crowbars in between the lid and the bottom. Each wiggling up and down to left the lid up. Once the lid became loose it shot up and embedded into the ceiling. Purple fog flooded out of the sarcophagus to the floor, it wasn't hurting anyone just made the room feel really cold. The fog looked haunting, Dune ignored the frightening feels of the fog and went closer to the mummified pony. He was laid on his back, his front hooves crossed on his chest and under them was his golden crown.

So not to damage the old King the unicorns combined their magic to gently left his stiffened hooves up, just enough to take the crown from under them. They used magic to remove the crown. Once the crown was out and away from the mummy king, Dunes took the crown in his hooves to look it over.

Once the Crown was out of the magic and into Dune's hooves the purple fog went dark with a hint of red. The fog looked like little transparent monsters, they started to attack the workers and Dune. The fog seemed to become solid, the little foggy monsters grew claws and started clawing at their hooves, with each slash the claws went deeper into them. The pain was getting too much, already the workers started to run for safety which was out of the tomb. Dune put the crown into his bag while running for safety as well.

Once outside the sand stung their hooves. Luckily the Fog monsters weren't able to come outside, but Dune wasn't taking any changes. He called all the unicorns together in front of the entrance, they shot their magic at the rocks above making boulders fall on the entrance, sealing it once more. A unicorn noting on a rock to never open or be attacked.

None of the unicorns that were around were healer. So they painfully wrapped their wounded hooves and then painfully made their way back to town. But Dune traveled farther than them, after healing and paying his workers he left to see the Queen.

Dune finally reached the Queen's palace. The entrance to the garden to the entrance to the Main building was lined with deadly guards, each a different type of pony, each a different color. The only thing they have in common was the gold on their wings. The gold was over the wing bone. For the Captain of the guard not only was the gold over the wing bone it extended to the end of the tips of the feathers near the bone. The Captain of the guard was Techie Blade, he was the deadliest of them all. His eyes were red and lifeless and black as his fur, golden strips on his body. His mane gold with black strips, some of his bangs curves in front of his face and ends past his mouth, the mane in the back curves but cut short. His tail is like scythes, he being an alicorn, the Queen made him that way since she wanted a powerful deadly guard, he enchanted his tail to be as strong as real scythes. His cutie mark a red scorpion tail with a folded wing, Techie the master at flying with poison.

Dune meet up with Techie before he entered the main building to see the Queen. They didn't say a word to each other, but in Techie's presents Dune felt unsafe.

In the Throne room there stood the Queen looking out one of the giant arch ways overlooking the town and the rivers around. The Queen was tall and pure white with gold strips. And evil green eyes with pupils like cats eyes. Her mane wavy, part of her mane behind her ear was curled, five strands of mane was curled. Her wings were like her guards but of course bigger. Her horn was pearl white with purple lightening dancing around it. Her cutie mark was a chaos mark, a storm cloud with lightning bolts shooting out of it and a tornado. Her name was Arabian Genie, but no one calls her that, so it's just Queen.

Techie gave a slight cough to let her know they were there.

"So Mr. Sanders you found my lost ancestor did you?" she said smugly

"Yes, but there is something wrong with the crown. The writing on the walls and on the sarcophagus were too old to read. But once I touched the crown we got attacked by the fog creatures form inside it." Dune said, keeping his head down.

"I don't care what happened to you or your workers or the fact you couldn't read the writing. I already know what it does! Now give it to me!" She stood on her back hooves and landed hard on her front hooves, her lightening striking the walls and floors. Coming close to striking Dunes.

"I want to know why you want this so badly. What are you planning?" Dune said shaking.

Without a word Techie knocked Dunes down. With a strong heavy hoof, he held Dunes down. Got into his bag and with his magic put the crown on his Queens head.

The room went dark and the heat sky rocketed. As punishment for keeping his queen waiting he shot some poison into Dune's eyes, not enough to kill him just enough to permanently blind him. Techie looked at his queen to see if she approves, but she still didn't seem happy, Techie held Dune down with his magic and went to Dunes horn with one stomp he broke Dunes horn. Techie looked up at his Queen to see if she was pleased. She was please and ordered him to drag him out of the Palace.

The Queen turned to look outside and unleashed the power of the crown. The crown enhances the wearer's cutie mark power. Since the queen is chaos she plans on making sure the whole world would fall into chaos.

Slowly the chaos will spread off the island and reach the whole world. Causing the sea to be unmanageable and the weather unpredictable. Monsters bigger and badder. The Queen doesn't have any enemies that dare go against her.


	2. How the Adventure Began

On the smaller island (with no name) was an alicorn princess, She was unknown to Celestia. Her name, Midnight Breeze. Midnight is princess of an evil kingdom that was banished to the other side of the Everfree Forest. She was befriended by a pony from PonyVille and was taught kindness. She escaped after that to Equestria. But since her color is different, black with a hint of red around her mouth, ponies think she is evil. She isn't but love to pull pranks on other ponies, not enough to hurt them just enough to get a laugh.

She was on the island exploring the world that laid outside her world that she was use too. Learning more about the kindness in the world.

News from what was happening on Scorcher Sand spread to the small island. Midnight was going to let a rotten Queen bring chaos to Equestria or any other pony land for that matter.

Luckily she was accompanied by her faithful guard Razor. A Pegasus with mechanical wings thanks to Princess Luna, when he went to her for help that was all she was able to do for him. He uses his strong mechanical wings to protect his princess.

They flew to Scorcher Sand to stop the chaos head on. Razor was against it since they had no idea what to expect on the larger island, but Midnight being stubborn didn't listen to him.

But the Queen traps on her island for anyone who dared come to stop her from the smaller island. The Queen had pixies at her command. One in particular was Sugary Treats, she was a sweet little pixy till the Queen bewitched her. She grew to the size of an average pony. She was a violet pink with fading white spots, her wings like butterflies. Her mane was pure white and her crown pink. Her horn looked like a candy sucker shaped as a horn. To keep her the right size the Queen has her wear golden bracelets on each of her legs. Her cutie mark was once sweet just a lovely ice cream cone but now the ice cream looks like a bomb and the fuse is light. The growth in size has turned her evil, Pixies aren't meant to be so big.

Once they landed they ran right into the pixies. Midnight thought her pranks were good but she couldn't beat a creature who has been tricking ponies for centuries, not only for laughs but to miss lead them or kill them. Midnight tried her best to keep herself and Razor out of pixy harm. But Sugary had other plans. With her band of pixies up to the hundreds maybe more she pulled out all the stops, she was surprised that Midnight was able to survive for as long as she was but Razor wasn't so lucky. His medal wings were getting too hot, the sand wasn't helping the medal either. Each grain of sand it seemed got stuck in between his gears. Sugary had her pixies attack Razor like a swarm of bees. Razor and Midnight were severely injured. Luckily some villager ponies heard the commotion. They threw smoke bombs to clear the pixies away.

The villagers healed them the best they could, but Razor's wings weren't meant to be in this hot weather. His were too hot to fold in but his muscles got too tired holding his wings up. The villagers put thin pillows between him and his wings and tied his wings. The villagers had a hard time convincing Midnight to take Razor and go home, but Midnight was trying to convince Razor to go but he was gonna fallow her were ever she went.

Finally she went on the boat, as much as she cares for Razor as well she really wanted to help. But Razor finally gives her an idea about finding an adventure pony to help the ponies on Scorcher Sand. She wasn't up for it since most ponies in Equestria thought she was evil. She had a few friends that knew she was just misunderstood, they would help her find an adventure pony to help them. She would be able to take care of Razor while her friends find the right pony for the job.

Razor kept apologizing to his Princess on the way to Equestria. Midnight let him say sorry over and over to make him feel better. The good news to that long boat ride was the captain new another captain who knew how to find an adventure pony who sounded like she was up for the job and the long trip.

Once back on dry land of Equestria, Midnight sent a letter to one of her friends to come to her hotel on the coast. Midnight didn't like getting those odd looks from other ponies. Since the ponies weren't use to her color and her guard, she didn't want to scare the ponies away, she just needed rest before she headed home to her friends. Luckily the trains there run fast. Midnight's friend got there just in time.

Her name, Lunar Garden, a green Pegasus with white on her hind end. She could grow any plant, she loved planets that were foreign and need extra car. Her cutie mark was of a seed sprouting. For a Pegasus she wasn't big on flying but she was definitely able to read the weather for her garden to grow successfully. Lunar was a very kind pony, she'd go out of her way to help any friend if she could. Midnight's color and her odd ways always fascinated her.

Once there she hurried to see her friend, carrying ointments to help Razor. One the way there the wind started to carry the clouds south. To the ponies who noticed the odd weather, many was wondering what was going on. Lunar had to ignore the odd weather, Midnight said she needed help since something terrible was going on, Lunar thought it might have to do with the odd weather.

Once in Midnight's and Razor's room, Midnight told her what was happening in the South Islands, and what happened to Razor's wings.

"On the way here the Captain said his friend knew of an adventure pony. She got her cutie mark going on traveling adventures. I'm hoping she will be able to help the ponies on Scorcher Sand. He didn't know her first name so all we have to go on is her last name, Burns, and she is a Pegasus, brown and white." For a princess without a kingdom she was sounding royal and very concerned about ponies she hardly even knew.

While rubbing ointment on Razor's burned sides Lunar spoke without looking up at her friend. "Well where do you what me to look? I don't know these parts at all."

"As much fun it'd be if I sent you around town for you to get lost I don't think Scorcher Sand can wait, who knows what is happening to them. There is a guild here for adventure ponies called Aventura Mergând. She could be there, if not there I'm sure you can have them send her over or something." Midnight said pacing back in forth thinking.

Lunar agreed to go after she was done helping Razor.

After a while she set off to find the guild. Surprisingly it wasn't hard to find, it was the biggest building there and very popular. All the fillies and foals loved to look through the windows to see the adventures, now and again they were allowed in to hear a story of their travels, usually from ponies who kept bugging others with their tail over and over again. Visitors who were looking for adventure ponies were more welcomed, a lot of ponies were for hire or were willing to listen to stories about places with a lot of adventure that they just had to explore.

Lunar went in and went straight to the bar which was labeled "Visitor info and Bar." Lunar signaled for the Bartender and ask him where to find a Pegasus with the last name Burns. Old bartender smiled and pointed upstairs. "You'll find her in the very back corner, reading." Lunar thanked him and went upstairs.

Sure enough there was a pegusas in the far corner reading. She was brown and white like a Pinto horse. Her mane swapped out of her face and went down past her chest, some white strands in her mane. Her tail had only one white strand in between her brown. Three white freckles under eyes, her green eyes were dancing back and forth while reading her book. Lunar went up to her and cleared her throat to get her attention. She looked up at her green guest and smiled.

"How may I be of serves?" she said

"My friend has a mission for you if you'd like to take it. To receive it you'll have to come with me, Miss Burns" Lunar said.

She laughed at being called Miss Burns, but having to leave to get info on her next adventure got her attention. Lunar looked confused, "What's so funny?" "My name is Sapphire, Sapphire Burns. No miss." Sapphire said happily. When she got up to go with Lunar, Lunar noticed how tall she was for a Pegasus. While packing her book away she notice that Lunar never saw a tall Pegasus before. "I got my height form my dad, tall earth pony, and my mother, a standard size Pegasus." With that cleared up the both left the guild together, while exiting the guild the fillies and foals gasped when they saw how tall Sapphire was. Some looked closely at her Cutie mark, dreaming of the day they get theirs.

On the way there Lunar introduced herself and explained Midnight and Razor and why they didn't go and get her they're self. Sapphire was curious of Lunar's friends, her curiosity was sky rocketing and that's just how she liked it.

They entered the hotel and went up to Midnight's room.

There in the middle of the room pacing back and forth was Midnight, Razor noticed them and cleared his throat and pointed his nose toward their guess when Midnight looked at him. Midnight was please to her friend had come back with an adventure pony. Sapphire was surprised to see a dark color ponies.

"I'm Sapphire Burns," she said while giving a low bow, "I understand you have a mission for me."

Midnight nodded and told everything from beginning to end. "So? Will you help them? ….. Sorry to say I won't be able to pay you." She said as she started to look down at her feet. Sapphire loved a good challenge, heck all good adventure ponies loved a good challenge. "I don't care about pay, well really it comes down to thanks to the guild every adventure I go on to help ponies the guild pays me so no worries, I'll just let the master of the guild know where I'm going and it'll be fine." Sapphire said.

Midnight said thanks along with her friends and Sapphire set off for her guild and then off to the peer, the winds were very strong at this point and the Southern Islands were very far away. With a storm at sea she knew the right Captain for the job. Steel Lake.

The best Captain to sail any boat through any storm. He own a magnificent ship for a far travel. Steel Lake was blue and white like the waves. Mane was short along with his tail, both had white tips. His muzzle was white and on top of that he had black freckle in between his sky blue eyes. Being on a ship he wore a neon orange life vest, called it his lucky vest since he has had the need for it. He also had a light green watch on his left hoof.

Captain Steel was more than happy to take Sapphire to her next adventure. Being how she always split her findings with him, if she was able to take something back with her.

Once on board Captain Steel set off immediately, wasting no time. No pony knew how bad things were for the ponies on Scorcher Sand. Best to hurry so they don't go through it for long. Or to have it reach any other country.


End file.
